Huqanshah
"Huqanshah" is one of the episodes of Stargate Armageddon. Plot The expansionist aims of the System Lord Achàman on his former planets, regained momentum and the Goa'uld is regaining lost every single planet. Despite a first defeat of the Goa'uld by the Tau'ri, Achaman is sure to recapture the planet Awwan although slowed by Tok'ra infiltration. Synopsis For a decade since the last attempt to annex the mining planet called language Guanches Awwan (rock), the System Lord Achàman decides to groped again the invasion of the planet, but on this occasion uses the right time because the Tau ' rì are occupied by an internal problem at their planet and this does not allow him to intervene militarily outside their main planet. By leveraging this combination of factors, Achàman send his light on the planet's surface to know the situation on the planet. Its lamp is aware of the progredimento Awwan's companies in technology. Conscious of the danger that progress potrebe carry into the future, Achàman still decides not to attack the planet and continue monitoring the situation for a few weeks. But suddenly the Goa'uld agent sent on the surface, disappear forcing Achàman to send another second undercover. The second agent is removed and only then the System Lord understands that the planet is present or Jaffa or a Tok'ra or even one of former Goa'uld human hosts. A fleet is sent into the orbit of the planet at the controls of one of the most loyal and dangerous underlord the same System Lord. Strong least 2000 Jaffa in tow, Abora is the Goa'uld chose to flush out the enemy agent infiltrated the planet and reclaim definitely Awwan. The Goa'uld send through Al'kesh and gliders, a massive wave of Jaffa on the surface forcing in a short time the world population to surrender. Although more Goa'uld forces fielded, a small Awwan's group has resisted the invasion, barricading themselves inside a fortress carved inside a mountain. Attempts to take the fortress fails to land in a bloodbath by Goa'uld forces. Abora revises its strategy and even within his ship are found numerous dead Jaffa. Concerned about the presence of a murderess not identified, the Goa'uld decided to quarantine the planet waiting to identify the possible assassin enemy, but the dead rise and the reaction of Achàman, came to know of the carnage, there is no wait for. Terrified of being killed for his negligence, Abora started off himself on the planet to study the situation. The Goa'uld is aware of the presence of a Tok'ra agent aboard his Ha'tak and two rebel Jaffa formerly belonging to armed Achàman. Despite two armed confrontations with the Jaffa where Abora is injured, the Goa'uld manages to track down the two Jaffa and to kill them thanks to a sudden blitz in the camp where they lived. Without the support of the two Jaffa traitors, the resistance has the hours counted and a massive attack by ground forces, forcing the rebels to surrender but did not intend to submit to the Goa'uld and prefer to kill himself rather than become slaves of Achàman. After taking full control of the planet's surface, Abora falls aboard his Ha'tak, while the second ship suddenly explodes and self-destruction is also enabled on the same ship of Abora. to make matters worse, the conveyor rings are not triggered again and the doors of the individual sections are blocked by a computer virus that does not allow you to move freely for Ha'tak. With no possibility of escape, Abora decides to break down every single door to get to the central computer. Although with great difficulty, the Goa'uld manages to reach in the central computer room, but the latter is protected by a further protection. Despite the extreme difficulty to disarm the self-destruct, the Goa'uld is able to avoid the worst to hit by a shot of weapon rod back. The Tok'ra is revealed in the likeness of a Jaffa and when it is about to deliver the coup de grace, is killed from behind by one of the new arrivals warriors. Three days after the accident, Abora contact the System Lords Achàman confirming the recapture of Awwan. In conversation, Abora discovers that he was chosen to control the planet's crucial for the fate of the System Lord Achàman. References Abora, Achàman, Al'kesh, Awwan, Awwan's, Ha'tak, Naquadah, Shaq'rel, Tau'rì, Tibicenas Guards, Tok'ra, Torvan, Zonzamas Note: * The System Lord Achàman has exploited the planet, leaving him suddenly and for no reason. * For over five hundred years, Awwan remained free from Goa'uld control. * The Tau'ri in the past, have come to the planet, preventing Achàman could still claim him once. * Is easily claimed as the aid promised by the Tau'ri to the population of the planet, they do not arrive on time, thus handing back Awwan under Goa'uld control. * It is sent as ruler of the planet, one of the most dangerous underlord Achaman and unscrupulous, the Goa'uld Abora. Categoria:Episodes